All Endings Are Beginnings
by WalkingDeadXOXO
Summary: Ashley Winchester. Daughter. Sister. Hunter. Protected by an Angel. **FULL SUMMARY IN SIDE***
1. Chapter 1

Ashley Winchester. Daughter of John Winchester and Mary Campbell (Who died when Ashley was 2), Middle sister of Sam and Dean Winchester hasn't been the same since July 19 2006, the day her Dad died. She acted differently, talked differently, more importantly she hunted differently. She would shoot first and never even bother to ask questions. To make matters worse her older brother Dean had died 4 months ago. He sold his soul to bring Sam back to life. After Dean was brutally ripped apart by hellhounds Sam left, went off on his own. Ashley stayed with Bobby Singer, a man who had been like a father to the Winchesters. Something was going to happen to Ashley today that would change her life forever. Today is where Ashley's story really begins.


	2. Chapter 1- So Angels Are A Thing

Ashley sat in her room padding her fingers against her bed.

"Bobby can I come out yet?" She asked.

"NO!" He yelled back.

Today is Ashley birthdays. 26 years old. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday. Mom had been dead for 24 of them, Dad and Dean were both dead now and Sam had disappeared, All that was left was Bobby, she loved Bobby and all but it just wasn't the same.

"You can come out now!" Bobby yelled.

Ashley slowly made her way down the stairs. Bobby was standing alone with a cake that read

"Happy Birthday ya Idgit"

That made her smile.

"Where'd you get the cake?"

"I didn't get it anywhere I made it"

Ashley's smiled dropped, Bobby was a horrible cook. Bobby cut her a piece and handed it to her. Ashley reluctantly took a bite and swallowed hard.

"This tastes like sulphur"

"Thanks sweetheart" Bobby said narrowing his eyes. "I almost forgot I have a present for you"

"Oh really?"

Ashley heard some mumbled talking and then the last person she had ever expected to see came around the corner.

"Dean…" She said as if it were a question.

"Hey Ash"

Ashley grabbed her silver knife and lunged at Dean.

"Dammit Ash" Dean yelled. "It's me! It's really me"

Dean caught her mid lunge and held her down.

"Ashley! It's him! I did all the tests" Bobby yelled at her.

She relaxed and looked up at Dean.

"Oh my god Dean!" Shed threw her arms around him and placed a big kiss on his cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again"

"C'mon you really think I'd leave you forever?"

"How is this even possible?"

"Don't know, gonna go talk to Sam, see if he made a deal"

Ashley shook her head. "He didn't, Sam and I both tried but no demon would make a deal…so whatever brought you back-"

"Is something we haven't seen before" Bobby finished her sentence. "We gotta find Sam"

Dean being Dean knew exactly where Sam would be. Ashley stayed home and read up on some lore on what could have brought Dean back.

"No, no, no, no, no way, not a chance" Ashley said as she flipped through books.

She couldn't find a single thing that could have brought him back. Ashley heard the front door slam and she dropped the book.

"Sam?"

Nothing.

"Dean?"

Nothing.

"Bob-"

Everything went black. She woke up tied to a chair and two men were standing in front of her.

"May I help you?" She asked.

"What brought your brother back" One of them said and both of their eyes turned black.

Demons.

"Listen you black eyes bitches, I have no idea what brought him back, but whatever did, I'd be afraid of it if I were you"

"C'mon let's just kill her, she doesn't know anything" One demon said.

"Fine, I was hoping we wouldn't have to kill such a pretty girl" The other said as he came behind Ashley.

Ashley struggled to get loose but it was too late. She felt his hand on her head and then a quick jerk to the side.

Everything went black again.

Ashley was dead. She knew that much. Except heaven didn't look like…well heaven. It looked like her 18th birthday. Dad had left the boys in a motel and took Ashley out for a father-daughter dinner.

"You ready to go?" Ashley heard a familiar voice say.

She wiped around. "DAD!" She yelled and hugged tightly.

"Someone's excited to eat" He said rubbing her back.

"Yeah let's go"

Sam had never really gotten along with Dad and Dean always tried too hard to be exactly like him but Ashley…even when she tried to get him to hate her it never worked, he would just laugh and mess up her hair.

"C'mon were going hunting after"

That's right. They went after a vampire coven. Killed 12 of them. Before they could even reach the diner the world started to spin and Ashley blacked out yet again. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air. She was back at Bobby's. Lying on the floor. The two demons had their eyes burned out from their heads.

"You're awake" She heard a gruff voice say.

She looked behind her and there was a handsome man wearing scrappy clothes. She stood up quickly and held her fists up.

"That's not necessary"

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ezekiel"

"What are you?"

"I'm an angel"

Her hands dropped and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Did you-"

"Bring you back from the dead? Yes"

"So you're an angel?"

"Yes"

"And I'm just supposed the believe you?"

"Yes"

"I need proof"

"I brought you back, isn't that proof enough?"

"If you're an angel where are your wings?"

"You can't see them, And if you could your eyes would burn out from your skull"

"Do all Angels were scrappy clothing?"

"This is merely a vessel"

"Possession?"

"Not possession, Angels can't take over a human body with their permission"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Why would I lie?" He sounded so innocent.

"Why'd you bring me back?"

"You're a Winchester…you're important, useful"

Ashley laughed. "Trust me, the only thing I'm useful for is killing demons"

"Why would you say such a thing?" He said and frowned.

Ashley tilted her head slightly. God Angels are weird.

"Listen, my brothers are going to be back soon, and if they see you hear…"

"Your brothers won't be a problem, they're…pre-occupied"

"Pre-occupied?"

"Don't worry, they're safe"

"Well if we're done here, I have some business to attend to" Ashley said and walked by him.

"I can't let you do that"

"And why is that?"

"I…was assigned to you"

"What?"

"I'm your guardian angel"

"My guardian angel?" She almost laughed. "You got to be kidding me"

"I have no reason to 'kid' you"

"So what? You're going to protect me now? Bring me back every time I die?"

"Yes"

"What about my brothers?"

"I'll help them when I can, but you are my priority"

Ashley's phone rang loudly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ash" It was Dean. "So Angels are a thing"


	3. Chapter 2- A Death in the Family

**A/N: Hello to anyone who is reading this story. This is a shorter chapter but it is a flashback. I hope you've enjoyed the first one. Please leave a review telling me how you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own Ashley**

* * *

July 19, 2006. Ashley waited, crying in the hospital. Sam, Dad and Ashley were fine after the accident but Dean not so much. Sam was holding Sam and her dads hand tightly.

"He's going to be okay he always is" Sam said reassuring the both of them.

"I'm going to go check on him" Ashley mumbled.

Ashley stumbled into Dean's room. She was weak she hadn't eaten or slept in days.

"Hi Dean" She paused looking at all the machines attached to him. "I know you can hear me so listen up. You are not going to die, you can't. Dad needs you. Sam needs you. I need you." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I can't even take care of myself let alone those two. I need my big brother, so you are going to fight tooth and nail and wake up"

Nothing.

"Dean please" She stopped. Suddenly angry. "WAKE UP YOU SELFISH BASTARD" she yelled so loud that Sam, her dad and a nurse came into the room. "WAKE UP DEAN GOD DAMMIT WAKE UP NOW"

Sam grabbed her and tried pulling her away.

"NO! LET GO OF ME" Tears streamed down her face.

"Get her out of here" John said.

Sam threw Ashley over his shoulder and carried her out of the room as she kicked and punched him.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE DO SOMETHING!" She screamed at the nurse.

Sam sat her down on a chair outside the room. She was still screaming and crying so Sam did the only thing he could think of. He slapped her. She stopped the screaming and crying and just starred at Sam her hand held to the now red spot in her face.

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't stop, it was all I could think of"

"It's okay…I needed that"

Sam embraced her in a tight hug.

"Thanks Sammy"

Ashley fell asleep not long after Sam had gone for a walk. She only woke up because John shook her shoulder.

"Hey sweetie"

"Hey dad, what's going on?"

'It's Dean…he's going to be okay"

"Really? That's amazing" Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, it really is. Listen, I need you to promise to look after your brothers for me"

"Why would I need to look-" She paused. Her smile dropping from her face. "Oh no, Dad you didn't"

"Dean was dead Ash, the only thing keeping him alive was the machines"

"Dad no! You can leave! Not now!" Ashley started to yell.

"It's okay, you…Sam…Dean…you're all going to be okay"

"How long do you have?"

"About ten more minutes"

Ashley's heart shattered.

"You make sure Sam and Dean don't make deals, that goes the same for you, promise me"

She started to cry but nodded.

"D-do Sam and Dean know?"

He shook his head.

"You can't die" She was crying uncontrollably now.

They hugged each other tightly.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too Ashley" He kissed the top of her head and started to walk away.

A few minutes later doctors went rushing down the hall, Ashley followed. She calmly waked to the emergency room where doctors were trying desperately to save the Winchesters father. Sam and Dean were yelling. They would figure out eventually what happened. Why the doctors couldn't save him. Why he dropped dead. But Ashley already knew. She knew that John Winchester gave his life to save his son from dying. She wanted to scream at them that there was nothing that they could do but she was in mute. He heart monitor went blank and they called time of death. He was dead, and he was going to stay dead. Ashley was many things but she never broke promises. Ever.

"I'll miss you dad" She mumbled quietly.

She closed her eyes and felt him squeezing her shoulder and then fading away into nothing. She was embraced in a hug by her brothers. Ashley Mary Winchester would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 3

Dean told Ashley about some angel named Castiel, apparently he pulled Dean out of hell because God had work for him…whatever that meant. She packed a few things and got ready to drive out to them.

"Listen, Ezekiel, I gotta go but it was nice meeting you" she said as she headed out the door.

She turned around and he was gone. Hm. She met her brothers at a motel, Bobby had found a case for them.

"They're going after hunters?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah"

"Well that means that you" Dean pointed to Ashley. "Are staying back, we don't need you getting hurt"

"But you're hunters too" She complained.

"But you're my baby sister"

"I've already died once today what does it matter if I get hurt"

Shit.

"You what?" Dean, Bobby and Sam said in unison.

"Demons came by, I died, and my guardian angel brought me back"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"You didn't ask"

"Where is this guardian angel? I want to talk to him" Dean demanded.

"How about we work this case and then you can talk to him okay? Okay"

"You're still not going" Dean said.

"That's not fair!"

"Tough shit."

"Fine then, I'll stay here"

Bobby went back home and Sam and Dean went hunting. Jerks.

Ashley sat in the motel re-reading Dad's journal when she heard a loud flapping sound. She looked up and Ezekiel was standing there.

"Hello again" She smiled.

"Hello"

"It's nice of you to visit"

"Your brothers left you alone, they shouldn't do that"

"Yeah well, nothing I can do about it, by the way Dean wants to talk to you"

"I'm not supposed to have contact with humans that aren't under my watch"

"Who's all under your watch?"

"Only you, being a guardian angel is a big honor and takes a lot of time and focus"

"How long have you been my…guardian angel?"

"Ten years" He stated simply.

"Ten years? TEN YEARS? Why did you wait ten years before talking to me?"

"You hadn't died yet"

"If I would've known I had to die to meet you I would have done it a long time ago"

Ezekiel frowned, not understanding why Ashley would say such a thing.

"It was a joke Zeke"

He frowned again. "Zeke?"

"It's a nickname"

"Do you have a nickname?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, It's Ash"

"Oh I get it! Its shortened versions of names. I like it"

Ashley laughed. "Yeah. I'm going to head out for some food you want anything?"

"No, I don't eat"

"Ever?"

"Angels don't eat…"

"Oh, well I'll see you later then"

Ashley left the room and headed to the diner a few blocks down. She ordered Bacon, Eggs and Toast…like she always did.

*FLASHBACK*

"Double helping of bacon, eggs and toast please" Ashley closed her menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I'll have the special" Sam said.

"Same" Dean said and the waiter left. "You always order the same thing"

"So?"

"I order something different every time, why can't you?" Dean said.

"Because, I like tradition"

The waiter came back and set their food in front of them.

"Hmph"

"Don't hmph me"

"And why did you order a double helping?" Sam asked.

"I hope I'm not too late" John said sitting in the booth beside Ashley.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you were on a hunt"

"I wasn't going to miss Ashley's fifteenth"

"It's not that big of a deal" Ashley muttered as she nibbled on a piece of bacon.

"Of course it is" John started to eat his food. "I also wanted you guys to join me on the hunt"

"Really?" Dean asked excitingly. "What are we hunting?"

"Ghosts, a whole family of them" John threw and old newspaper article down. "Father murdered his wife and children, then shot himself"

"How delightful" Sam mumbled.

"So after we're down eating, we're heading out, got it?"

"Yes sir" They all replied in unison.

Ashley finished eating and went back to the motel. Ezekiel was gone. She curled up on the bed and closed her eyes. Hoping her brothers would be back soon.


End file.
